Stay Away
by Onehellagaykid
Summary: What if Santana called Quinn instead of Finn, that night when she confronted Brody? Slight AU
_"_ _Q, I have some news for you."_

"Yes, San what it is it."

 _"_ _Your girl's new boyfriend has a dirty secret and I think you should see what it is."_

"I'm on my way, San."

Santana met with Quinn in the lobby of the vote and tok her up to the room she had rented. She explained what Brody was and that just set Quinn on edge. She told Quinn to wait in the bathroom while she dealt with Brody. Turning off the lights she sat on the bed and waited.

"Hello, Miss…" Brody said as he turned on the lights. Santana was sat on the bed, smiling as Brody stumbled over his words. "Santana, how did you…"

"I told you, this is what I do"

"You cannot tell Rachel please, I-I'm not proud of this. I never have been.

"Save it. I think there's someone more important that you should convince tonight."

Quinn took this as her cue and walked out the bathroom.

"Okay, well, I am going to leave you two alone, so you can fight over the hideous thing that is Berry's love." As Santana left, she winked at Quinn and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you. I don't care what you or your friend do."

"Well, Brody. you should be scared of us. You see Rachel is very special to me, and I don't want some trashy man whore, who has probably slept with half of this god damn country and Rachel's dance teacher, yes I know about Cassie, stealing her away from me."

"I can explain." Brody stuttered as Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"No, you shut your mouth. After tonight, you're a ghost. You disappear from her life forever. No good-byes, nothing."

"I love her."

"Bull shit. You don't love her. I love her, I always have. You will never understand the love that I have for Rachel Berry."

"She means the world to me."

"But she doesn't really even know who you are…yet."

"You can't tell her." He said lunging at Quinn. She dodged him and he fell to floor. "Don't tell her. Please."

As he tried to get up, Quinn lunged at him tackled him to the floor. She raised her fist and connected it with his jaw. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE WIFE." She shouted as she grabbed Brody by the collar. He spat out blood and she got off him.

"She broke up with you. She doesn't love you anymore. Just face it Quinn, you lost the only good thing in your pathetic life. Even Beth doesn't know who you are." Quinn grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into a wall.

"You do not mention my daughters name, and you do not question Rachel's love for me. Rachel has more love for me than you will ever deserve. You don't deserve someone as amazing as her. You don't deserve Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry is the most amazing girl ever. She will always look out for you and will always make you feel special. After tonight you won't get to experience that."

"You screwed up. You cheated on her."

"Yes, I know that I was a complete and utter douche bag to her but she was mine. She still is. I know she is. You just better believe that she won't love you nearly as much as she loves me."

"Did you know, that she had 'Quinn' painted in big white letters on her wall. A week after she met me. She painted over that. She's over you. face it. You can't handle Rachel Berry being someone else's."Quinn then dropped him to floor and connected her fist with his eye. He just fought back and punched her in the stomach, then the mouth. Quinn stumbled backwards and after a while slowly got up.

"After this," She said spitting out blood. "You disappear, you try and contact her and I will break your legs. You come anywhere near her and I can, and will,make you disappear. Do I make myself clear?" Brody just nodded his head then gathered his things and then quickly left the room.

Santana walked back in to see Quinn, crying as she sat on the floor by the bed.

"Jeez Q, what did you do to your face. It's as nearly messed up as it is normally."

"He's right. I lost the only good thing in my pathetic life." Quinn said as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"He's lying. You still have me." Quinn smiled and Santana rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

 ** _-/-/- Two Days Later -/-/-_**

"Why are you so sad? Did someone steal your gold?" Santana smiled as she walked past Rachel who sat on the sofa.

"Brody just out of the blue dumped me" Rachel said as the Latina poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh I know." Santana then immediately regretted her decision when Rachel proceeded to question her for an hour about how she knew.

"So you're telling me, that you called up Quinn, my ex of nearly two years that I dumped, to talk to Brody. She then punched Brody, called me her future wife, then threatened to break his legs."

"Yeah, I bugged the room, with cameras and microphones, so I can get you the whole tape." Rachel just frantically nodded as the Latino grabbed her laptop and practically thrust it at Rachel. Santana smiled as Rachel sat and watched the video.

"She really did this? This is real?" the Latina nodded and Rachel grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to her. "Can…can I have her number? I want to give her an intervention about hitting people." Santana smiled as she handed over phone to the brunette diva. She took out of her hands and typed in Quinn's number into her phone. after an hour of Rachel deciding wether to call Quinn, Santana did it for her.

"Quinn hey, I have someone here who would love to talk." Rachel just shook her head and ran to her bedroom as Santana chased her. Santana grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed. "Berry, talk." She mouthed and shoved the phone in Rachel's face.

"Hi…Quinn."

 _"_ _Hey Rachel."_

"I heard what you did to Brody."

 _"_ _Yeah I'm sorry about that. I kinda just snapped."_

"It's okay, I sort of understand your actions. Do you, perhaps, want to meet up for a coffee soon and just… talk about things. How about Tuesday at 12:00? We could go to…that cafe on the corner you know-"

 _"_ _The book shop one. Yeah I remember that one."_ Quinn laughed nervously. When Rachel and Quinn were together they would occasionally stop for a coffee and Quinn would buy some books then read to Rachel.

"Right it's a date. Well not a date, just a time, when I'm meeting up with friend, for coffee.

 _"_ _Rachel, it's fine. I will see you there. Listen I've got to run, but I will see you on Tuesday. Bye."_

'Okay Bye." Rachel said as she hung up the phone. Santana watched her as she crossed her arms and Rachel smiled. The brunette diva got up and wrapped her arms around Santana, as she mumbled a "Thank you" into her chest.

"No, problem Berry. I want you to be happy." Santana said as she stroked Rachel's head.


End file.
